A heart
by bubbly4roxy
Summary: My life felt incomplete. It felt like something was missing. Now I find someone I love can she love me back? I am giving my heart to her.....I hope she doesn't break it.


**I do not own Inkheart or any of it's characters, Cornelia Funke does. She is lucky!**

**

* * *

**

**Basta's POV**

The sun was just setting around me. The gray stones turned to black under my feet. I was walking in a village. Across the street from me were various bars were other black jackets were drinking. I crossed over to the lot were our car was. If they did not come out in a matter of seconds I would drive this car out of here.

Today we went out into the village with the most bars to celebrate...........well nothing in particular. All of the men just wanted to be drunk.

I was in no mood to drink. On the ride here I realized what I was missing in my life and how it was soooo boring doing the whole beat someone up, shoot them or scar they with my knife. It was sickening looking at my life.

I decided to leave the keys in the ignition and hot wire a motorcycle and I sped back to the village.

It was pretty dark when I got back to the village. The moon was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. I walked over to my house and decided that I was going to crash early.

------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was sweating. It was summer here. Great. I got up and put on a pair of black swim trunks and a black sleeve-less shirt. I got over my scars years ago when I finally decided that they were not signs of weakness but battle wounds.

On my way out the door I picked up my gun and knife and headed out.

I crossed over the village to the pond. I left me gun and knife on the bank and dived in. I swam for a while, then got out on the bank to let the sun dry me.

I awoke a while later. I got up and headed back to the village. The maids held no attraction to me even though Capricorn chose the prettiest. He even tried matching black jackets with most of them so they would not even think of running.

I kept on walking not knowing were I was heading. I was soon surprised to find myself in the forest. The leafy canopy only let shreds of light come in touch with the ground. The rest of the forest was murky.

I was not scared. I am by far more dangerous and harmful then any of natures creations. I kept on walking not sure what I was going to find, if anything at all. Maybe the answer to my misery.

I soon herd a voice. A soft melodic voice, although it sounded irritated and upset. My feet pulled me forward. Soon I saw a girl, or teen what ever. Maybe 20.

She had caramel colored hair that was straight and she had slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were brown like chocolate. Her nails were painted black and she was wearing a black tank top and white shorts. Her slender body was tied around a tree.

I herd rumers that last night a few drunk men found a very pretty girl and tied her to a tree near the road they then went back to get the car but, when they got there they could not find her.

"Who are you?" she said

"What does it matter who I am?"

She turned her head hoping to see her saviour, but when she saw my gun and knife the hope vanished from her eyes.

I took a seat next to her, and she tried to shift away from me but as soon as her hands moved she winced.

"Need any help?" I offered

She scoffed.

"No I don't I will just stay here gladly while I die!"

I put my knife and gun down and untied her. As I was getting up she had my knife against the back of my head.

"You really shouldn't do that unless you are skilled." I said

"You don't have to be skilled to behead someone like you."

"You are right, you have to be better."

I then flipped over and kicked my leg out, causing her to fall to the ground. Then in the time I had I picked up my gun and pointed it at her while at the same time taking the knife.

"You see? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah right! And I am supposed to believe you?"

"Get up." I ordered

"Or what? You will kill me?"

"Something along that line."

She walked in front of me as I thought what to do with her.

_A women, here so unusual. Pretty too. I wonder if......_

As I was thinking I finally realized the she was not walking in front of me. I could her her thudding foots steps retreat.

I dashed towards the sound. I soon herd panting. I walked silently over to a tree and waited. A fist smashed into my face and I yelped in pain.

Oh my gosh this girl is strong. A second later I lashed out with all of my force and struck her face. I was pretty strong, I worked out every day. I probably shouldn't have punched her but when she punched me my muscles figured that it was a painful blow and needed to react quickly.

She fell on the ground with a thud.

"Oh crap! What the hell do I do now?!" I yelled

* * *

**Plz R&R. **

**~bubbly4roxy**


End file.
